Minor heaven
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Vera ha sobrevivido a la terrible Revolución Rusa, y armado una nueva vida en Alaska. Pero el paraíso eterno no es más que una promesa antes del juicio final. Historia escrita para el especial de Vera del grupo de Orumado en FB.


**Minor Heaven**

_**Take my longings and believe them**__ / Llévate mis anhelos y cree en ellos  
><em>_**Light a candle if you know**__/ enciende una vela si lo sabes  
><em>_**I breath love, don't wanna be there**__/ respiro amor, no quiero estar allí  
><em>_**These are things I got to know**__ / estas son cosas que tengo que saber  
><em>_**The magic seem so far don't know who they are**__/ lo mágico parece estar demasiado lejos no sé quienes son ellos_

_**Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run**__/ déjame ir Pequeño Cielo y haz mi sangre correr  
><em>_**leave this place, unforgiven**__/ para dejar este lugar sin perdón_

_**Heal me with you sun./**__ cúrame con tu sol  
><em>_**How can I come undone?/**__¿Cómo puedo liberarme?  
><em>_**Let me know Minor Heaven.**__/ Déjame saberlo Pequeño cielo_

La luz del alba comenzaba a teñir de esmeralda las colinas del Volga de un modo que Vera apenas si podía recordar. La marcha del tren era aún muy lenta, permitiéndole apreciar cómodamente el paisaje. Sus ojos aguamarina, ya dañados por la edad, no le permitían distinguir claramente la zona donde se encontraba, aun así podía ver a las mujeres con sus canastas caminando por la pradera, cosechando la tierra con paciencia tenaz. La nieve apenas era un recuerdo en el verde pasto que daba como resultado unas hermosas margaritas silvestres, de forma muy distinta a aquellas gélidas tierras del norte americano que se habían convertido en su hogar. Allí todo el tiempo era blanco y gris plomizo en cualquier época del año. El contemplar la campiña al alba, retrato de la vida común del pueblo preservado a través de los tiempos, no le hacían pensar en ningún momento en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo allí. Sólo unos mechones blancos entremezclados en su larga trenza le hacían reparar en el hecho de que habían pasado más de veinticinco años desde que pisó por última vez tierras europeas.

Desde aquellos trágicos sucesos del verano de 1917, las solitarias tierras boreales de Alaska habían sido su hogar, luego de escapar con Julius de Rusia. Después de dejar a su protegida en casa de sus parientes alemanes, tuvo estando sola más oportunidad de desaparecer rápidamente de Europa. Podría haber tratado de quedarse en Francia o en Suiza, pero no hubiera sido del todo seguro. Su rostro y nombre eran bastante públicos y tal como escapó ella, podrían haberlo hecho otras personas que no necesariamente desearan ayudarle ya que tenía enemigos entre los zaristas y los revolucionarios por igual. Así que la "última frontera americana" era la elección más sabia. La mayor parte del territorio era deshabitado e inexplorado por el hombre lo que lo convertía en un lugar ideal para un exiliado. Y algo importante, desde que el Zar en una de sus grandes pruebas de manejo de la economía había vendido todas esas enormes tierras a los norteamericanos unos años atrás, se habían convertido en un lugar en que su persona presentaba poca y ninguna relevancia. Alaska se dividía en dos zonas: la continental limitando con Canadá y la marítima donde se desplegaba un gran archipiélago sobre el Pacífico. Si acceder al sector continental era difícil, vivir en las islas era casi imposible. Fue por eso que eligió el archipiélago de las islas Kodiak como el lugar más seguro para su nueva identidad. Había logrado reunir algún dinero de la venta de algunas pocas joyas que logró sacar del Palacio Moika al momento de su escape, y los había invertido en el pasaje del barco y el resto a comprar una pequeña cabaña y algunas cosas para vender. Con eso pudo armar un pequeño almacén de ramos generales a unos treinta kilómetros tierra adentro de Old Harbor, al oeste de la capital homónima de Kodiak.

Al negocio le fue bien, porque pese a la poca población llegaban en barco muchos marinos que necesitaban abastecerse y la competencia, como es lógico, no era demasiada. Con el tiempo fue ganando clientela y pudo poner además de almacén servicio de telégrafo y correo, además de algunas mesas para que los parroquianos pudiesen charlar y beber lo que convirtió al lugar en un sitio bastante frecuentado. Sin embargo Vera no deseaba entablar relaciones con nadie más allá de lo necesario; los vecinos más cercanos conocían su origen eslavo pero por supuesto no les extrañaba, hasta hacía no demasiado eran rusos por defecto, así que una mujer de sus características no era algo llamativo en absoluto. No obstante nada en ella hacían sospechar su origen noble, pues su vida no era en nada distinta a la de los demás. Sus ropas eran muy sencillas y sin ningún adorno a excepción de sus misteriosos ojos que parecían hechos de cristal. Así como en su antigua vida había tenido que dominar los modales de un distinguido caballero, en esta tuvo que aprender a hacer el trabajo de los hombres comunes a la par: cortando leña para el fuego, paleando la nieve, arreglando como mejor podía el techo de madera y muchas otras cosas más que incluían el desollar pescado y asustar a los animales salvajes con el rifle. Toda esa enorme soledad parecía no afectarle a Irina Popova, tal era su nombre para los alaskeños. Ella se mantenía inmune y distante a todo lo que la rodeaba, como las figuras que adornan por dentro las bolas de cristal. Sin embargo, aunque a ella no le interesara ningún otro ser humano en absoluto, no era este un sentimiento recíproco. Los hombres de la isla la consideraban la mujer más bella del lugar y la apodaban secretamente "la reina del norte", cosa que en verdad no era difícil serlo, con tan pocos habitantes en kilómetros y kilómetros de tundra. Los hombres, es decir el noventa por ciento de la población, inventaban fascinantes historias sobre ella. Para algunos era la hija bastarda de un famoso corsario, que había decidido probar suerte por su cuenta y a la cual la Corona Británica había puesto precio. Otros decían que era la esposa de un poderoso almirante noruego, que había huido con un marino que no tuvo igual que suerte que ella y había muerto en alta mar a causa de una peste. Los más arriesgados contaban que se trataba de una anciana _rulska_, una suerte de sirena que había vendido los secretos del mar a los primeros navegantes de esas tierras y en castigo sus compañeras le quitaron su cola o los dedos de los pies, según el narrador de turno, y la condenaron a vivir con los humanos. Ninguna historia alcanzaba la magnitud de lo que había sido su vida en la Rusia zarista. Los pocos en condiciones de pretenderla no encontraban una forma de acercarse a ella. Su corazón se había cerrado no sólo al amor romántico sino al amor de las demás personas, para sumergirse en los confines de la soledad. Su única compañía era, más por necesidad que por gusto Nina, una perra _Alaskan Malamute _de unos pocos años. El tiempo en que no estaba trabajando o teniendo que dedicarse a la casa lo pasaba leyendo los mismos libros una y otra vez y también pintaba unas pequeñas tarjetas con motivos eslavos. En ocasiones tomaba alguna de esas tarjetas y escribía unas breves palabras, pero al llegar de nuevo al almacén las rompía antes de ponerles la estampilla. La única salida que hacía con alguna regularidad era la de asistir a la Iglesia Ortodoxa ubicada en la ciudad de Kodiakal menos una vez al mes. Solamente con el Obispo Kerzhakov, tal vez por ser sacerdote, tal vez por ser compatriota, se animaba a compartir algunas palabras y pensamientos sobre los temas que la angustiaban antes de la misa, aunque sin revelarle detalles de su pasado.

-Padre, siento una gran culpa. Siento que pude ayudar a los míos más de lo que lo hice. Pero solo fui una espectadora de lo que sucedía, si hubiera hecho algo más tal vez todo podría haber sido distinto. Creo que arruiné la vida de los que amaba por mi inacción. Al final todos fueron infelices, y yo también porque su sufrimiento fue el mío.

-Los seres humanos nacemos con libre albedrío Irina, aunque pudieras influir en la voluntad de ellos cada uno de nosotros tomamos nuestras decisiones. –respondió el obispo con voz pausada. –El Señor sabe que no deseaste el mal para nadie, y seguro hiciste lo que creíste mejor en su momento. Dios te perdonará, pero dará lo mismo si no te perdonas a ti misma. Lo hecho en el pasado ya no se puede cambiar. Lo importante no es el resultado, sino el haber tendido una mano con amor a nuestro prójimo. Piensa en las cosas que aún puedes hacer, en lo que puedas ayudar de ahora en más. Y no olvides que eres tan digna de la gracia de nuestro Señor como todas las demás criaturas de este mundo, ni más ni menos y no es a ti a quién corresponde darte un castigo, que por otra parte no veo merezcas.

Un domingo, después de una gran tormenta de nieve, Vera tomó una de sus tarjetas: una preciosa estampa con el dibujo de una _matryoshka (1) _multicolor, considerando este motivo el más distintivo de sí misma, y escribió unas pocas, pero importantes palabras en ella. Al otro día fue hasta el almacén, buscó una estampilla y luego de encomendar la postal a Dios la echó en el buzón. No volvió a pensar en ello por años y años.

El tiempo fue pasando y el cabello de Vera fue creciendo más y más hasta que llegó a tenerlo por debajo de las rodillas, entonces en el aburrimiento de las interminables jornadas lo cepillaba cuidadosamente para luego formar una gran trenza y enrollarla en su cabeza luego, similar a las que usaban las mujeres _inuits (2)._ Una de esas noches de crudo invierno sintió un ruido en el cobertizo de las herramientas. Al sospechar que se podría tratar de un lobo u otro animal salvaje, tomó su rifle y un farol de mano y se dirigió al depósito. Nina caminaba nerviosa entre las cosas, pero aunque Vera pasó la luz varias veces no logró ver nada. Justo antes de marcharse sintió algo similar a un lamento. Con la punta de la escopeta movió unas mantas a las que la perra ladraba y encontró entre ellas a un ser humano suplicante de dolor.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es un muchacho!

Presurosa, Vera buscó el trineo para poder cargar al herido hasta la casa. Se trataba de un jovencito de no más de ocho o diez años, pero con un peso inferior al que correspondía para unos huesos tan largos. Al darlo vuelta para subirlo a la cama encontró que tenía toda su espalda lastimada, de lo que juzgó fueron cadenas o latigazos, además de otros golpes en todo el cuerpo encendido por la fiebre. La mujer pensó en buscar al doctor, pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso implicaba tener que ir a Kodiak y no podía salir a navegar en la noche y mucho menos dejar al herido solo. Solo le quedaba rezar y cubrirlo con paños fríos para bajarle la temperatura. Finalmente, cerca del mediodía el muchacho comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó en inglés.

-Jim… Jimmy… ¿Dón- dónde estoy…?

-Jimmy, estamos cerca de Old Harbor, en territorio alaskeño.

-¿Alaska? ¿Entonces es Norteamérica?

-Sí. Tranquilo, es un lugar seguro. Ten, trata de beber un poco de agua. Luego hablaremos.

Después de dos días de momentos de lucidez y de fiebre que se iban alternando, Jimmy despertó definitivamente. Cuando pudo revisarlo el médico, diagnosticó lo que la mujer rusa ya sospechaba; había sido torturado y por largo tiempo. El corazón de la mujer se encogió; un muchachito indefenso… sometido a tanto sufrimiento desde tan niño... simplemente no era justo. Su aspecto le recordaba un poco a su hermanito Ludmil, pequeño y de mirada dulce; aunque su cabello era mucho más lacio y pelirrojo. Por su uso del inglés, correcto pero de acento extraño supuso que sería irlandés o escocés… tal vez sueco. El asunto era qué hacer con él. Durante los primeros días se limitó a darle de comer y atender sus heridas sin hacer demasiadas preguntas: después de todo ella misma sabía lo que significaba encontrarse solo en el mundo y muy a su pesar, siempre había tenido corazón de madre. Si hubiera seguido su vida normal en Rusia seguramente ya estaría casada y con varios críos. Aunque el médico le sugirió llevarlo hasta el continente con la policía, ella se negó con la excusa de que aún debía sanar. No deseaba entregarlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, y estar segura de lo que haría de allí en más. Un día lo llevó al almacén, para observar cuáles eran sus reacciones y si algún objeto le resultaba familiar. El jovencito era juicioso y no tocaba nada, pero un bandoneón colgado en una pared llamó su atención y la mujer invitó a que lo sacara de su lugar. Jimmy comenzó a hacerlo sonar con notoria habilidad.

-¿Quién te enseño a tocar? –preguntó la mujer de la larga trenza.

-Nadie, escucho algo y trato de copiarlo. Es fácil, pones los dedos así y…

-Sí, sí, supongo… Dime Jim, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-No lo sé, sólo soy "Little Jim".

-¿Y el nombre de tu familia? Tu madre, o padre… ¿hermanos? ¿Recuerdas de dónde eres?

-No… no lo sé, yo sólo estoy aquí. Sé que estuve en Quebec, y antes al este… ¿Lisboa es al este? Sé que pasamos por África, pero no recuerdo mucho… También recuerdo que hacía mucho frío en un lugar llamado ¿Odisa?

-¡Odesa!

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Eres de allí?

-Hum… supón que sí.

-Hablan raro… pero había muchas mujeres con trenzas como las tuyas. Me aprendí algunas palabras, siempre me aprendo palabras nuevas… sé decir "_Do svidaniya_" para irme… y "_voda_" es el mar…

-"_Voda_" es agua, "_mope_" es mar. Ya veo, eres muy inteligente Pequeño Jim. Y dime, ¿quién te hizo esas marcas en la espalda? ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno… yo viajaba en un barco pesquero de bandera inglesa, pero un día estaba alzando una red y me fallaron los brazos. Perdimos la carga, entonces el Capitán del barco se enojó conmigo y me entregó a otro barco, era el puerto de Marruecos, creo. Eran piratas, hacían cosas malas… y yo no quería ayudarlos, así que me golpearon y encadenaron en la bodega, dijeron que me venderían a un lugar donde pagaban bien por los niños así como yo… –respondió señalando su cabello. –Me asusté mucho y me metí de polizón en un barco americano, pero me descubrieron y dijeron que me entregarían a la ley. Entonces llegamos aquí, a puerto y tuvieron que parar de emergencia porque hubo tormenta y el barco sufrió daño. Entonces me arrojé al mar, pensé que las olas me llevarían pero logré pisar la costa. Después corrí hasta el granero y me acosté a dormir, no recuerdo más… -el rostro del niño se vio visiblemente alterado, posiblemente por los amargos recuerdos. – ¡No me entregues por favor! Te prometo me iré pero…

-Claro que no te entregaré, de hecho estoy necesitando un ayudante aquí. –afirmó con fingida severidad. –Puedes vivir en la casa también, pero deberás ayudarme y obedecerme, esa es mi única condición.

Jimmy era laborioso en las tareas que se le encargaba, pulcro en su aspecto y correcto en sus modales. Fue por eso que Vera juzgó que la criatura necesitaba cultivar su mente y su espíritu. Como asistir a la escuela era una tarea muy complicada dada la adversa geografía, el alumno se educaba en la casa con los libros que "_mamushka_", tal y como le había apodado a su protectora con las pocas palabras de ruso que manejaba, enviaba a buscar del continente. Le enseño con paciencia y cariño todo acerca de las grandes mentes del pensamiento, el arte y la ciencia. Con la presencia del niño en su vida, Vera echó por tierra su silenciosa promesa de no volver a amar a otro ser humano, pues entre los dos se habría creado una comunión idéntica o aún más fuerte que la de la sangre. Pasaban largas horas sentados en el frente de la cabaña mirando a las montañas, mientras la dama tomaba algún té con frutillas y el hijo de su corazón practicaba alguna nostálgica melodía con el bandoneón o leía algún libro. No siempre hablaban, pero no era necesario. No importaban sus pasados, solo el momento presente que podían compartir. Poco sabía Jimmy sobre el origen de su madre, más allá de las mencionadas historias de los lugareños. Sin embargo él nunca preguntaba, pero aunque jovencito, sabía que las leyendas siempre tenían una base de verdad. Fueron los cuentos la forma en que Vera saciaba la curiosidad del muchachito, sin darle demasiados detalles.

-Mamushka, cuéntame una historia de miedo… -pidió el chico antes de dormir.

-Muy bien, porque solo sé de esas. Había hace mucho tiempo un reino muy lejano, un reino de hielo blanco y cristales multicolores. En él habitaban hermosas princesas y un príncipe, con sus padres los reyes y muchos sirvientes. También había valientes damas y caballeros a su servicio. Pero un día apareció un brujo, un ser siniestro que envenenaba el corazón de los reyes con su magia negra, entonces ellos dejaron de velar por su pueblo y el invierno se apoderó del reino. Todos los caballeros y damas también cayeron bajo los poderes del brujo, excepto el caballero de hielo. Él sabía que la única manera de acabar con el siniestro ser era enterrándole una espada blanca en el corazón. Pero como sabía lo peligrosa de la misión, decidió proteger su corazón en una caja de cristal y le pidió a su dama más cercana que pasara lo que pasara lo cuidaría, incluso si su cuerpo llegase a perecer. Finalmente urdió un plan para verse con el brujo en la noche, y en un rápido movimiento le hundió la espada blanca para darle muerte. –dijo con voz trémula ante la estupefacción de su interlocutor. –Pero antes de morir el monstruo lo maldijo, convirtiéndolo también en un monstruo y esparciendo un invierno eterno por todo el reino. No pudo el caballero luchar contra la oscuridad, y sin su corazón pronto pereció. Nunca más la felicidad volvió al reino, los reyes y los príncipes cayeron en un frío sueño del que no pudieron despertar. Pero la dama logró escapar con el corazón del caballero, que era cálido y la protegió del frío. Al marcharse lloró lágrimas heladas y con estas creó una tormenta en la que finalmente se perdió.

-¿Pero se salvó, verdad? ¿Y qué hizo con el corazón?

-Bueno… la verdad no lo sé.

-¿Cómo no sabes? ¡Así no está completa la historia! ¡Quiero saber cómo termina! ¿Si te enteras del final me contarás, no?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Ahora duerme, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

Llegó un buen día en que el pequeño Jimmy lo era ya sólo de nombre. Se había transformado en un pelirrojo muchacho espigado, de sonrisa dulce y mirada soñadora. A sus quince años ya ayudaba a los sacerdotes a educar a los aborígenes y otra gente que vivía aislada en diferentes zonas del archipiélago. Conocía de memoria cada una de las islas que visitaba con frecuencia, y con más frecuencia visitaba a una muchacha en la ciudad llamada Kate que lo tenía a muy mal traer. Vera no encontraba extraño que su hijo tuviera como pretendiente nada más ni nada menos que a la sobrina del Obispo, una jovencita de largo cabello rubio casi plateado y ojos muy grandes. Pero no hay paraíso que dure por siempre, ni felicidad eterna. Todo comenzó un buen día en que Vera hacía inventario y su hijo llegó corriendo de la calle con noticias de la ciudad capital.

-¡Mamushka, mamushka! ¡Entramos en guerra! ¡El Presidente Roosevelt lo anunció hoy!

-¿Cómo? Pero… entonces… ahora el mundo entero peleará entre sí. Y esta vez no tendremos derecho a pedir el perdón de Dios… porque nosotros mismos decidimos crear nuestro infierno. ¡Oh, Jimmy! ¡Tenemos que tomar recaudos, hay que abastecerse de comida para al menos un año! ¡Reforzaremos el depósito! ¡También juntar leña y combustible! No sabemos cuánto durará esto…

-Pero mamushka… estás exagerando. Tenemos armas poderosas, y nuevas tecnologías. No se atreverán a atacarnos aquí. Además, ¿por qué lo harían? No tenemos nada de valor, y somos gente pacífica. Seguro que en cuanto menos lo pensemos todo terminará, ya verás.

En un principio los alaskeños pensaron que la guerra no los afectaría, estaban en una zona demasiado aislada del mundo como para sufrir el conflicto bélico. No fue así en lo absoluto. La cercanía del territorio con el viejo continente a través del Pacífico era un punto clave para hacer pie en América, cosa que podían tramar los países del Eje. Los norteamericanos lo sabían y en poco tiempo cambiaron la fisonomía de esa tierra antes olvidada por todos. En apenas unos meses se construyó una autopista que unía toda la zona continental con Canadá y de allí a Estados Unidos en cuestión de horas. Por ella viajaban soldados y armamentos destinados a proteger el mar de Bering, era cuestión de tiempo que los enemigos de los Aliados intentaran algo por allí y era posible que ni China ni la URSS pudieran frenarlos. Una base militar se instaló en la tranquila Old Harbor, por lo que el negocio de Vera comenzó a llenarse de soldados.

El encargado de asistir a buscar provisiones para la base era el mismísimo Capitán Joseph Hank, un marino rubio como el sol y de gran porte con una reconocida trayectoria en el ejército. Cerca de la Navidad, iba diariamente a buscar el correo y preguntar por una encomienda que esperaba ansiosamente. Finalmente el paquete llegó y el oficial se valió de una artimaña poco sutil para que Vera reparase en él: fingir no poder cortar la cuerda para que la mujer abriera el paquete. Aunque riéndose de la "poca" habilidad del hombre, la tendera cortó la cuerda que sujetaba el papel. Al abrirlo encontró una hermosa manta multicolor, similar a las que cubrían su cabeza en sus días de juventud en Rusia.

-Qué hermosa mantilla... ¿para quién es?

-Bueno, no trae ninguna tarjeta pero dado que obviamente no es un regalo para un hombre, así tengo que deducir que es para usted.

-No acostumbro a aceptar regalos, y menos de hombres casados. –respondió ella señalando el anillo en la mano izquierda del Capitán.

-Ah, ahora comprendo. No se asuste, soy viudo hace tres años. No le miento, estoy viejo para triquiñuelas de ese tipo. Este anillo ahora es sólo un recuerdo de la vida que tuve alguna vez. Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos… así que tómelo como un gesto de amistad.

-Prefiero que no.

-Pero pronto vendrá San Nicolás... ¿no puede hacer una excepción por la Navidad?

-Insisto, se ha equivocado conmigo.

El hombre hizo un largo suspiro fingiendo cansancio, y apoyando sus manos contra la barra, contestó:

-Irina, ¿no siente el deseo de conversar con alguien de algún tema que no sea el nivel del río, o la velocidad del viento?

-Pues para eso ya tengo a mi hijo, él es toda la compañía que necesito.

-Ah, se refiere al maestro. Siempre lo veo en compañía de una muchachita de cabello plateado. Está claro que bebe los vientos por él y es mutuo por la forma en que no le pierde pisada. Los niños crecen y se van, y me parece no está tan mayor como para dedicarse simplemente a ser abuela…

-No sé quién se piensa que soy pero...

-Bueno he oído historias fascinantes sobre la "reina del norte". Déjeme decirle que mi favorita es la de las sirenas, aunque un poco fantástica para tomarla en serio. Aunque seguro que la verdadera historia es igual de interesante, es claro que es una mujer fuera de serie, aunque ha hecho un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. Pero no se preocupe, no necesito que me cuente nada. Adivinaré por mí mismo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué conclusión llegó? –respondió la mujer con tono de sorna.

-Bueno, le puedo decir lo que de seguro no es. No es hija de un corsario porque de ser afecta a robar algo no se hubiera refugiado aquí en esta vida de privaciones. No es la esposa de un almirante porque una persona tan dedicada a su familia, como cuentan que ha sido con su hijo, no sería capaz de traicionar. ¿Voy bien, verdad? Sea sincera, acerté en todo. Se me ocurre algo, yo le contaré de mí y si usted me juzga confiable me hablará de usted, sólo le pido algo de su tiempo para beber algo y conversar.

El Capitán Hank era norteamericano y tenía una hermano también militar, que se había casado con una inmigrante polaca, por lo que le eran familiares las costumbres de muchos eslavos. Había estudiado dos años medicina, carrera que abandonó por el deseo de su padre de que entrase en la vida militar. Había sido asignado a puertos de todo el mundo, y conocía mucha gente y lugares diversos. Además tenía un gran don para la expresión verbal, lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás soldados. Su persona no era indiferente para Vera, pese a que no lo demostrase, aunque no se atrevía a confiar demasiado en él. Su experiencia con Efrem había sido doloroso debut y despedida en su trato con los hombres. Aun así, el Capitán era una agradable compañía en aquel momento en que la presencia de Jimmy ya no era tan frecuente como antes. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novia y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le propusiera matrimonio. Pronto abandonaría la casa materna para formar la propia, y la idea de los nietos que estaban por venir no eran de todo un consuelo ante el síndrome del nido vacío, tal y como había previsto Hank.

Pese al estado de guerra, la Navidad de 1941 fue más que agradable. Tal como su madre esperaba, esa fue la fecha en que Jimmy pidió formalmente la mano de Kate. En OId Harbor hubo un día de descanso, en el que incluso hubo un improvisado baile en la base donde el joven maestro hizo gala de sus dones con el bandoneón. Dada las circunstancias Vera no se pudo resistir a bailar algunas canciones con el Capitán, después de todo sabía que los hombres de uniforme no eran tan insensibles ni tan peligrosos como intentaban mostrarse, sólo había que saber comprender sus maneras.

Pero el paraíso eterno no es más que una promesa antes del juicio final. El de Vera se presentó al siguiente verano. Tal y como se temía, los japoneses ocuparon las dos islas más orientales del archipiélago de Aleutianas, unas islas aún más adentradas en el Océano, con vistas de hacer pie allí para saltar al continente. Tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacerlo, ya que los norteamericanos al ser pocos conocedores de la geografía los descubrieron cuando ya estaban asentados. La milicia era escasa e inexperta para caminar en la nieve, roca y hielo, entonces pidieron la ayuda de los lugareños. Jimmy se ofreció para guiar a los expedicionarios, ante la negativa terminante de su madre.

-¡No puedes ir hasta allí! Eres hombre de letras, no de armas.

-¿De qué hablas mamushka? ¡Justamente porque estamos en guerra todos tenemos que ayudar! Tenemos que defender lo que es nuestro, nuestro hogar, nuestra patria nos necesita a todos.

-La patria siempre pide de sus hijos más de lo que pueden darle. Jimmy, no lo hagas por favor. No puedes cambiar el mundo, no puedes cambiar nada. Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, piensa en tu futura esposa, en los hijos que vendrán. ¡Tienes tanto por hacer aún, tanto por lo que vivir!

-Claro que pienso en todo eso; nada de eso podrá ocurrir si esta guerra no se detiene. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Una madrugada partieron Jimmy, el capitán Hank, algunos cuerpos de soldados y unos pocos aborígenes hacia las Islas Aleutianas a participar en el contraataque. Posteriormente a ellos se les unieron refuerzos por mar y aire, pues acceder por tierra era casi imposible. Los accidentes del archipiélago impedían el acceso de los vehículos, incluso muchos de ellos siquiera figuraban inventariados en los mapas. Otro gran problema eran los picos montañosos, muchos con volcanes activos. Con respecto a los combates eran poco menos que una masacre. Japoneses y los ejércitos aliados norteamericanos y canadienses peleaban entre si y también contra el violento clima, variable todo el tiempo. En un mismo día podía haber huracanes, tormentas y arcoíris, lo que hacía los informes meteorológicos inútiles. No importaba cuan valiente fueran los hombres, el viento y la nieve impedían la visión clara, y era común el fuego amigo por parte de los aviones que sobrevolaban el lugar. Algunos de ellos tenían serias dificultades para volar, sin pistas de aterrizajes iluminadas ni suficiente combustible para las misiones. Muchos paquetes de provisiones se perdían en el agua sin remedio arrastrados por las corrientes si los lanzamientos eran imprecisos. Sobre los soldados, les costaba resistir el clima con temperaturas de más de treinta grados bajo cero durante el invierno de 1942 ya que muchos de ellos venían de lugares cálidos como el sur de Estados Unidos. Pero el clima no distinguía ni origen ni rangos. Los que no morían de inmediato, agonizaban ante la escasez de comida y medicamentos. Los barcos de vuelta a Kodiak no llegaban a traer a los heridos lo suficientemente a tiempo para curarlos. Fueron momentos de desesperación para Vera. Todas esas largas jornadas ella esperaba alguna noticia de su hijo parada frente al telégrafo, pero lo que se sabía de modo oficial era muy poco. Sobre el Capitán logró averiguar que aunque herido en una rodilla, seguía vivo y peleando, pero de Jimmy, al no ser oficial del ejército no se sabía nada por semanas, incluso meses. Todos los días cuando los aviadores volvían con los últimos reportes, ella iba a interceptarlos y preguntar noticias, pero muy pocos llegaron a verlo personalmente, solo pudieron confirmarle que cuidaba del campamento de heridos. La mayoría de los pobladores huyeron hacia el continente o eran directamente evacuados, pero Vera decidió quedarse sin medir consecuencias. Nunca había huido en los malos momentos y esta no iba a ser la excepción. No temía perder su vida, pero no se entregaría al descanso eterno hasta que su querido hijo volviera a casa, aunque debiera esperar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los Aliados lograron defender Dutch Harbor, pero las islas más occidentales, Attu y Kiska, seguían en mano del enemigo.

Fue una tarde de mayo de 1943 en que tuvo lugar el último ataque de importancia cerca de Bahía Masacre. Los japoneses prepararon una misión suicida, en la que se disponían a conquistar los cañones de los Aliados y volverlos contra sus creadores. El ataque fue durante la noche, donde los soldados del Eje hicieron pie en la playa siguiendo la orden del Coronel Yamasaki de penetrar las líneas enemigas usando sólo pistolas de mano y espadas. El paisaje era completamente gris, con la nieve cubriendo los pantanos y las minas que ellos mismos pusieron, volviendo cada paso una trampa mortal. La vida casi no habitaba allí, sin más animales que algunos pájaros y moluscos en el agua. Sólo muerte se encontraba en esas tierras, y solo muerte encontraron muchos de los soldados japoneses en su paso. Pero ni eso los detenía. En el camino se encontraron con el campamento de heridos aliado, donde Jim se encontraba auxiliando a los enfermos. Su gran instinto de supervivencia le permitió ver los movimientos enemigos entre las sombras de la tundra y dar la voz de alerta, pero de poco sirvió. Los enemigos mataban y morían a cada paso, y el pequeño Jimmy los enfrentó. En un momento quedó frente a frente de Yamasaki, pero aunque intentó golpearlo el soldado desenvainó su espada más rápido y se la clavó de costado a la altura de los intestinos. El joven cayó al suelo inconsciente, al tiempo que logró entrar el Capitán Hank y de un disparo acabar con su oponente. La batalla se prolongó varias horas más pero aunque casi todos los orientales murieron, el daño que habían causado entre los soldados aliados era muy grande. El capitán Hank ordenó lleva a los muy pocos heridos del campamento que lograron salvarse regresar a la isla de Kodiak en barco, en donde tuvo que viajar también él por una bala en el húmero derecho que recibiera durante el combate.

Casi al anochecer, la embarcación llegó a su destino. Vera salió de inmediato junto a Kate a sabiendas que en ese barco volvían los heridos. Nina se adelantó pues distinguió aún a la distancia el olor de su dueño. El corazón de las mujeres cayó por tierra al ver en una camilla a Jimmy, con una venda ensangrentada que cubría su torso y ardiendo en fiebre. Vera se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Mamushka_,_ ¿eres tú?

-Sí, hijo mío. Soy yo, estás en tu casa.

-¿Lo ves? Te prometí que volvería... -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse.

La alegría del regreso del muchacho se vio rápidamente opacada por las palabras del doctor militar. La herida había llegado muy profundo y habían pasado demasiadas horas sin ser correctamente atendido. Había hemorragia interna, y de seguro una terrible infección. Como aquella vez en que era un niño, la fiebre lo atacó sin piedad durante dos días y dos noches, hasta que un poco antes del alba, su corazón se detuvo sin más. Cuando le dieron la noticia a Vera, sintió que su propio pecho fallaba, pero para aumentar su pesar todo ese intenso dolor no era más que la prueba de que estaba fatalmente con vida. El velatorio se hizo en la misma iglesia de la base, junto con el de varios soldados. El Obispo se sentó a su lado, mientras la mujer miraba con expresión perdida el humilde cajón de madera que contenía a su desgraciado hijo.

-¿Para qué todo este esfuerzo? Tantos años de cuidado, de esmero… -susurró la mujer eslava. –¿Para que termine así, cubierto por una lápida gris? ¿Para qué hice todo esto?

-Irina, el dolor de perder a un ser humano es algo inevitable mientras estamos en este mundo. Pero no sientas arrepentimiento por haberle entregado tu amor a otra persona. ¿No se te ocurre que si no lo hubieras recogido esa noche, hubiera muerto de todos modos aquella vez hace ya tantos años? Pero le diste una oportunidad de vivir, de amar, y de ser feliz. Eso lo cambió todo para él. Y también para ti, que tenías tu corazón cerrado a la humanidad. Todos vamos a morir algún día, es lo único que los seres humanos no podemos evitar.

- Yo puedo comprender que la muerte es inevitable, pero… ¿Por qué Dios no me llevó a mí? ¿No es que los padres deber irse antes que los hijos? Solo puedo entender que me dejó aquí para expiar mis culpas hasta el día del juicio final, viviendo en este eterno purgatorio.

-Hija, sabes que no existe tal cosa. La vida puede ser cielo u infierno según lo que decidamos hacer con ella. Nuestra hora solo el Señor la conoce… tú crees que ya está todo dicho, pero quizás aún te quede algo por hacer… mi consejo siempre será el mismo, pídele a Dios que te muestre el camino correcto en este duro momento, y nunca dejes de amar.

Al día siguiente enterraron a Jim Petrov en el cementerio de Kodiak con el sol boreal de fondo. Kate lloraba sin consuelo ante la tumba de su prometido, pero a Vera no le quedaban más ojos para derramar lágrimas. La luz golpeaba con fuerza sus pupilas de cristal al tiempo que se reflejaba como un manto sobre las montañas cubiertas de hielo, queriendo alcanzar la vida que buscaba surgir de la tierra pero sin lograrlo, entonces se terminó disgregando al llegar la noche para dar paso a la oscuridad. La sufriente madre tomó el ferry para volver a la cabaña, sin escuchar los consejos del Obispo. Finalmente no dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa sino al almacén. Permaneció allí un largo rato, cuando tocó la puerta el Capitán Hank, que la buscaba preocupado por la manera en que se había marchado del entierro. Ella lo hizo pasar y dispuso dos sillas, además de dos vasos de vodka. El oficial tuvo la paciencia de que la mujer se terminara sus medidas de golpe primero antes de servirle un trago, y comenzara a hablar. Para su sorpresa la conversación no giró en torno del muchacho muerto sino sobre el gran secreto detrás de la mujer rusa. No fueron tantas las palabras que necesitó para resumir su pasado, muchos detalles personales no eran importantes en verdad así que prefirió omitirlos. La historia la juzgaría solo por sus actos y no por sus intenciones, y sospechaba que el Capitán también. Finalmente habló de sus planes más inmediatos. Si bien suicidarse era una opción que contemplaba, el recuerdo de su hermano al quitarse la vida era algo que se le había grabado a fuego y la idea de hacer lo mismo con ella, al menos de su propia mano, la asustaba. Además era mujer de la fe y hacer eso iba en contra de sus creencias. Así que lo mejor era hacer que alguien más tomara la decisión por ella.

-Pues no lo sé…. –dijo la mujer mientras miraba el fondo del vaso. –De repente Norteamérica es aliada de la URSS, considerando el papel de mi hermano en todo el periodo previo a la revolución, quizás podría entregarme al gobierno como prueba de amistad o canjearme por algún prisionero al Eje…

-¿Tanto deseas morir Irina, que eres capaz de desear arrojarte a la boca del lobo del modo más estúpido que encontraste?

-Me llamo Vera. ¿No me crees, verdad?

-Tristemente si te creo, Vera Yusúpova, pero te diré solo una cosa. Dado las circunstancias actuales y el mucho tiempo que ha pasado desde los sucesos que rememoras, entregar a una conspiradora en el asesinato de un monje muerto hace más de veinte años no tiene ningún valor para Stalin. Quizás si buscaras algún familiar directo querría matarte, pero a estas alturas me atrevo a decir que nadie piensa en venganzas pues todo están muertos y sino como te ha ocurrido a ti no volverán a asomar sus narices jamás. No obstante, al decirte esto no intento encender la mecha de la bomba que cause tu muerte. No pude dejar de notar al llegar aquí que estabas haciéndole a una cuerda un nudo marinero que no creo vayas a usar en ningún barco así que supongo era para atentar contra ti misma si fracasaba tu pedido.

La mujer eslava perdió la calma, e incorporándose dijo:

-¡¿Qué pretenden todos de mí?! ¡¿Qué me quede aquí pintando postales por el resto de mi penosa vida?! ¡Mi hijo, mi único motivo de vivir, lo único que le quedaba a una pobre desgraciada como yo ya no está en este mundo! ¡Todo por la misma estúpida ambición humana que corroe a los hombres una y otra vez! ¿Dicen que será la última de las guerras? ¡Ja, no les creo en absoluto! Y por cierto, no planeaba colgarme… quizás atar una soga a una roca y…

-Lo que iba a decir es que aunque tu deseo de vengarte es tosco y un tanto inútil, desperdiciar un talento como el de una hermana de un general tal importante no sería del todo inteligente.

-Pero si dijiste que…

-Me refería a tu hermano menor Ludmil, su nombre se está haciendo conocido en las filas soviéticas, y entre los Aliados en general. Quizás a él le podría resultar interesante su presencia, y de paso a nosotros nos serviría para tener alguien de nuestro lado entre los soviéticos. No olvides que para todos eres norteamericana, y si vas a Europa de nuevo es porque tu patria, esta patria que pisas, te necesita. No importa si no lo crees, ese debe ser tu _lev motiv_ oficial. No olvides que en épocas tan turbulentas la traición está a la orden del día, y no todos tendrán mi mismo deseo de ayudarte.

Finalmente Vera y el Capitán llegaron a un acuerdo. A través del hermano de Hank logró mover algunos hilos para contactarse con los soviéticos y participar en una arriesgada misión. A ella se prestaban solamente voluntarios que fueran de algún modo personas de interés o con habilidades especiales, pues nadie ofrecía garantías. El poder hablar ruso y, cuando no, conocer la zona de conflicto le ayudó a la mujer a encajar en el perfil. La idea era simple pero no por eso menos arriesgada: entrar en Alemania y encontrar personas interesados en formar una resistencia tal como en la campiña francesa. Organizarlos era una difícil tarea, ya que las pocas personas contra el régimen Nazi se movían por separados y sin ayudas externas. Ciertamente los estadounidenses preferían ganar la guerra sin ayuda de los alemanes más sus socios soviéticos no estaban del todo de acuerdo. Así que sin mediar palabras ni desgarradoras despedidas, un buen día Nina apareció con su correa en la puerta de la joven Kate quien se convirtió en su nueva dueña. De ese modo Irina Petrova nunca más volvió a verse en la Isla de Kodiak, alimentando más el misterio sobre su persona. Algunos pensaron que se suicidó y los más mitómanos que había vuelto al submundo del que había venido. No estaban del todo equivocados en ninguna de sus apreciaciones.

_**Light a way for me to walk on**/ Ilumina un camino para que yo ande sobre el  
><strong>from the ashes to the sky** desde las cenizas hasta el cielo  
><strong>Burn the thorns so I can hold on** quema las espinas para que así yo pueda resistir  
><strong>Trust in me I know I'm right** confía en mí, sé que tengo razón  
><strong>I'm know I'm gone too far** esto ha ido demasiado lejos  
><strong>Leave them where they are<strong>/ déjalos donde están_

_**Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run**/ déjame ir Pequeño Cielo y haz mi sangre correr  
><strong>leave this place, unforgiven** para dejar este lugar sin perdón  
><strong>Heal me with you sun<strong>./ cúrame con tu sol  
><strong>How can I come undone?<strong>/ ¿Cómo puedo liberarme?  
><strong>Let me know Minor Heaven.<strong>/ Déjame saberlo Pequeño cielo_

_**Even if nothing I'll become**/ y aun así en nada me convertiré  
><strong>something I've been for all too long<strong>/ he sido algo por demasiado tiempo  
><strong>Let me go Minor Heaven** Déjame ir Pequeño Cielo_

Un movimiento del tren interrumpió la monotonía del viaje: había parado en una estación, pero sólo fue unos segundos antes de reanudar la marcha. Vera se recostó contra la ventanilla, sintiendo un gran cansancio. El sol ya había asomando por las ventanas cegando sus ojos cansados una vez más. De golpe sintió que su corazón le volvía a fallar, un dolor intenso se apoderó de su brazo. ¿Era la muerte que por fin enviaba por ella? ¿Quién sería el encargado de venir a buscarla para su descanso final? Tal vez sería Jimmy, que simplemente se le había adelantado. O su querido hermano Leonid, al que extrañaba tanto. O su amor perdido hace tanto, Efrem, que venía a buscarla para realizar el amor que no pudo concretar en el mundo.

La mujer se acomodó su abrigo intentando sentir un poco de confort: de a poco pudo distinguir la silueta que se le acercaba. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de cabello corto rubio. Vera sonrió tristemente al ver que era Julius quien se aproximaba. Se sorprendió por un momento: no se suponía que sería ella quien tenía que venir a buscarla. Todo ese tiempo la había hecho en casa de su hermana mayor. Pero habían pasado muchos años, el que hubiera muerto era una posibilidad. La silueta se hizo más clara y de inmediato notó que algo pasaba; aunque su apariencia era muy similar a la de su amiga su andar no se correspondía con esta y sus ojos mostraban una determinación y un temple que no se encontraban en la frágil Julius. ¿Era entonces un ángel celestial? Sin embargo la figura no tardó en mostrarse terrena al sentarse frente a ella.

-El clima es más agradable cuando llega la primavera. –dijo la muchacha en un perfecto ruso.

-Hable en inglés, es más seguro.

-No se preocupe, no es un viaje peligroso. El guarda del tren es un viejo conocido mío. Descuide, tenemos hasta la próxima estación. Quizás quiera compartir conmigo unos chocolates que traje para el desayuno.

La muchacha saca una caja que le entrega a Vera, esta lo abre y dentro de unos chocolates encuentra una lista con algunos nombres. Después de verla abre el vidrio y arroja el papel hecho trizas, había memorizado el contenido. Luego vuelve a reparar en la muchacha que se mostraba tan controlada frente a ella. Sus sospechas de años de que el bebé de la desdichada Julius nació vivo parecían ser ciertas y posiblemente fuera esa persona frente a ella, incluso su voz era parecida a la de la madre. Sintió el deseo de preguntarle donde vivía, como había llegado hasta allí. ¿Aquella vieja postal pintada dirigida a la casa de los Alensmeier había dado resultado y su familia la había hallado finalmente? ¿Qué sabía de su origen, donde estaba su madre? El Obispo no se había equivocado; aún le faltaba algo por ver en esta vida, pero sus preguntas posiblemente no tendrían respuesta ese mismo día pues faltaba muy poco para llegar a la siguiente estación.

-Muchas gracias por sus chocolates. Han estado deliciosos. Si consigue más nos juntaremos a saborearlos juntas.

-De seguro que será así. Siempre viajo en esta línea. Espero verla pronto.

Antes de que Vera estuviese por descender del tren, la muchacha la jaló del brazo. Su voz se volvió susurro, y su actitud más sigilosa.

-Espere, me arriesgo mucho al venir aquí, pero nada es gratis. Haré lo que su gente me pide, pero necesito que me consiga información sobre alguien en particular.

-Pero…

-Siéntese, aún no bajan los equipajes.

La muchacha sacó una foto de dentro de un pañuelo. En ella se podía apreciar un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos claros, junto con un reloj de bolsillo y una placa, luego se la enseñó a su acompañante.

-Este es mi prometido Jubel, su avión cayó en territorio soviético hace casi un año. Durante un tiempo no tuvimos noticias, estaba catalogado como desaparecido en el frente, hasta que finalmente recibimos un comunicado de muerte. Pero los objetos que le enviaron a su padre no se corresponden con los que debería tener. La placa le pertenece, pero no el reloj. El suyo tenía sus iniciales grabadas en la contratapa por él mismo, pues era aprendiz de joyero. Además falta la foto que le di antes que partiera y el anillo de bodas de su madre, él nunca se separaría de él, era su amuleto de la suerte.

-Se las robaron, o se equivocó el oficial de inventario. Está muerto, acéptelo.

-¡No, no está muerto! Si así fuera yo lo sabría, pero mi corazón siente que él aún está vivo en alguna parte. Antes de partir, me preguntó si quería casarme con él y yo no le contesté nada. Prometió no morir sin saber mi respuesta y no rompería su promesa. ¡Por favor, ayúdeme, haré lo que ustedes quieran pero necesito saber de Jubel!

-¿Y qué pretende que haga yo? ¿Por qué debería ayudarla?

-Ganaría una amiga, que créame aquí eso es mucho. Sé que no le teme a la muerte, sino no estaría aquí conmigo y si no tuviera capacidad, no la hubieran enviado a un lugar que no quieren venir siquiera los americanos. Yo tampoco le temo a la muerte, aunque no pienso entregarme a ella fácilmente. Y si muero, volveré del mismo infierno las veces que sea necesario hasta lograr mi objetivo. No estoy jugando, se lo digo en serio.

Vera frunció el ceño mientras volvía su vista a la ventanilla; definitivamente esa muchacha era quien pensaba. Había sacado la belleza de la madre, y la determinación del padre. Y la locura de ambos. Ahora ella también se vería arrastrada en los tumultuosos planes de la chica, y en parte lo agradecía, porque cuando muriera más tarde o más pronto, lo haría con todas las respuestas que deseaba conocer.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, jovencita. Bueno, al menos debo saber el nombre de la persona que pide mi ayuda.

-Es justo lo que pide. Pero por el momento sólo puedo responderle, que mi nombre es Christabel. Oirá de mí, se lo aseguro. Quédese aquí unas paradas más, esta es la mia.

La mujer rubia se bajó en la estación y luego el tren reanudó su marcha por el Volga. Vera se acomodó en su asiento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió mientras la luz del día ya alcanzaba su cuerpo a través del frio vidrio de la ventana.

_**Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run**__/ déjame ir Pequeño Cielo y haz mi sangre correr  
><em>_**leave this place, unforgiven**__/ para dejar este lugar sin perdón_

_**Heal me with you sun./**__ cúrame con tu sol  
><em>_**How can I come undone?/**__¿Cómo puedo liberarme?  
><em>_**Let me know Minor Heaven.**__/ Déjame saberlo Pequeño cielo_

* * *

><p>(1) Matryoska: muñecas rusas de madera que se guardan una dentro de otra.<p>

(2) Los inuits son los esquimales, habitantes originarios de Alaska, que llegaron desde Siberia cruzando los mares congelados alrededor del 1300 DC.

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre de 2014<em>

_¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Vicky Yun Kamiya, seguro me recuerdan de fics como... bueno, en realidad este es mi primer fic de Orumado, o su nombre en castellano La Ventana de Orpheo que escribí especialmente para el especial de Vera en el grupo de fans de Facebook. Bien, como el fic es corto vamos a entrar en directa materia sobre algunas consideraciones importantes pero antes de empezar quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Krimhild K que es una excelente escritora y una amiga tambien, sin su apoyo no me hubiera animado a escribir de una serie tan compleja como Orpheo.  
><em>

_Primero que nada el título que quedó finalmente, Minor Heaven (algo así como paraíso menor) está inspirado en un tema de Tarja Turunen (la ex vocalista de Nightwish). En realidad debo decir que todo el disco "My winter storm" es una buena banda de sonido para esta historia y elegí esta canción por su tono melancólico y porque en realidad como dice su intérprete cada uno puede encontrarle el significado que quiera. Eso y la tapa donde Tarja aparece vestida en capucha de blanco entre la nieve me recordaron a esta Vera alaskeña que imaginé. Supuestamente Minor Heaven no es más que una figura poética pero según me han dicho, es una expresión que alude al purgatorio, una figura a la que se hace permanente alusión en la historia ya que así interpreta Vera es su propia vida. Cosa paradójica, porque como bien lo remarca el Obispo, los cristianos ortodoxos no creen el purgatorio (de hecho casi ninguna rama de las iglesias separadas de Roma lo hace). Lo más seguro es que si Vera era rusa, sería ortodoxa ya que es la religión predominante hace siglos en la zona (por eso también el Capitán se refiere a San Nicolás, que es el nombre que los rusos le dan a nuestro Santa Claus o como le decimos en mi país, Papá Noel). Ikeda no da muchas precisiones al respecto porque es obvio que la teología no son su fuerte (esto lo he discutido ya en relación a Berubara y la forma de expresarse de algunos personajes) pero para salvar esos pequeños detalles existimos los fanfickers (ok, no, pero ya que estamos...). Hablando de gente que muere y vuelve, alguno habrá notado también ciertas reminiscencias a Juego de Tronos sobre todo en el principio, confieso que al pensar en climas helados Invernalia fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ciertos detalles que seguro los fans de esta saga podrán detectar. Confieso que no soy tan fan de Vera como de otros personajes de la historia por, como le comentaba a Krimhild, entonces pido disculpas por no haber captado quizás tan bien su sentir hacia las cosas y por eso no hice una historia ligada al cannon directamente. Pero mientras escribía, se me venía a la mente la figura de Catelyn Stark y mejor dicho de su actriz, Michelle Fairley (sus ojos me gustan mucho y me hacen pensar en Vera) a la cual le quedan muy bien esas túnicas sobre el cabello que le dan un aspecto eslavo... no solo en la serie de GoT las usa, sino en otras que ha trabajado como "24" y "Resurreccion". De hecho la escena que Vera habla con Jimmy sobre fantasmas está inspirada en una similar de Resurrecion donde Jacob habla con su abuela (lo admito porque yo soy de la escuela de Nobuhiro Watsuki y me gusta contar de donde saco las ideas)._

_Por ultimo todo el asunto me hizo pensar en el tema de las muñecas estas rusas que se meten una dentro de la otra (!). Bueno, en el borrador del fic las llamaba mamushka (al igual que Jim llama a su madre), cuando Krimhild me señaló que se llaman en ruso Matryoskas. Lo que pasa es que en Argentina le decimos así a las muñecas (aquí hay mucha inmigración rusa, polaca, yugoslava y un largo etcétera, así que las conocemos mucho) todo el tiempo, de hecho aquí hay miles de locales, tiendas de ropas, restaurantes y demás lugares con ese nombre. Yo en particular jamás lo vi escrito de otra forma hasta ahora, pero al parecer esta palabra la usamos solamente aquí!. Aunque la confusión tiene algún sentido: las dos palabras devienen de la idea de "madre" en ruso. Mamushka es un término cariñoso, similar al decir "madrecita" mientras que el nombre de las muñecas, "matryoska" significa algo así "madraza" o "matrona" (por el hecho de ir conteniendo una hijita dentro de otra). Cual-quie-ra! Así que tuve que dividir las palabras, cosa que me parece desvirtúa un poco la idea pero no quise sacarla y este fue el resultado._

_Bueno, sobre Alaska no voy a agregar mucho ya que creo quedó de sobra descripta. Aburridísimo paisaje, ¿cómo hablas de un lugar donde no hay nada? Sobre esta batalla mencionada, tengo que decir que la figura del coronel Yamasaki es real y toda esa estrategia kamikaze también. Desde ya como se dijo fue una masacre, en un clima para nada amigable, la verdad ninguno de los dos bandos la tuvo fácil... Y sobre el Volga (región perteneciente a Rusia donde se asentaron grandes colonias alemanas) no tengo mucho que decir tampoco, la geografía europea sacando las grandes ciudades no es mi fuerte, pero siempre escucho de este lugar porque en Entre Ríos hay una colonia de gente de estos lugares que siempre quiero ir a visitar y nunca puedo. _

_Vamos al último elemento llamativo: Christabel. Como seguro ya saben hay un rumor no sé si fundado o no de que la hija de Julius y Alexsei si vivió y según Ikeda le iba a dedicar un especial… en el 2002. Yo la verdad no sé si quiero que escriba el gaiden ese, seguro que a la piba la va a hacer pasar mal y yo prefiero esté bien. Aquí le damos vida a ese personaje… ahora con respecto a su nombre (no tengo muy claras algunas ideas, ya que si bien tengo una historia más o menos armada de Orpheo durante la II Guerra Mundial, no creo escribirla nunca, o al menos no de forma continua sino con episodios tomados al aire como ahora) muchas personas la llaman Alexia o algo así (o sea su nombre es similar al del padre) pero la verdad yo no estoy del todo convencida con esa idea. Christabel es un nombre que me gustó mucho, y tiene su inspiración justamente en el tema "Beauty of the beast" también de Nightwish, en sus estrofas final, Cristhabel es la mujer de la que está enamorado el poeta muerto que habla al final de la canción, que en mi mente sería Jubel. Si algún día escribiera la historia de continuado, esta canción sería su opening porque… bueno, es muy inspiradora. _

_Bueno gente por ahora es todo, esperen pronto el fic dedicado a Maria Barbara, de la que ya publiqué también un adelanto en el grupo de Facebook pero que se tratará de una comedia y de una sorpresita que llega a su vida y a la de David. ¡Saludos!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
